Hdn:super prologue
by Proudshelby
Summary: A person and his pals fought a threat but died and now one of them is now tasked with a very tough task and a person killing off people which he needs to use a new power if he lives to see the others...
1. You can teach a old hero new tricks

"Ow...ok where am I seriously last I remember was fighting someone with gethaburn with my pals and we just...died I think so anyway..."

Oh yeah I should introduce myself again my name is proud and I was with a ultra version of me my pal Ruby another person from said dimension called andrea and a cpu canadate Nepgear and a spirt of the protag Neptune which is I believe still with me...anyway I guess I tell you what I look like red hair and eyes I'm wearing Neptune's hoodie if's coat over blue jeans and red shoes

"Looks like your finally awake"said a unknown voice

"Yeah anyway where am I?"

"Your in a place above celestia so I'm the true goddess"well I now know who you are anyway what are those crystals behind you?"said the now confirmed true goddess oh and I won't describe the appearance since a bright light is covering said goddess

"Well those are the true share crystals which I have a crazy idea for you since there is a power you can't unlock unless you..." I have a bad feeling now

" _Link with the share crystals that are from the nations" said the true goddess_

"What?! You realize a cpu can link with a share crystal no prob but a non cpu will die"

"True but your...are something more than a cpu or a next gen cpu no you can make all of time shake from your power and this unlocks it so try it please?" Said the true goddess

"*sigh*fine but if I die you best put me back to where I was before this"

"Deal" said the true goddess

I walk towards the share crystals funny thing is the second i was in arms reach of them they all fused and made well what I assume to be a true share crystal and flash purple black white and green but I digress anyway I touched the crystal and well everything went black...

Pov: true goddess

Well this wasn't expected he's currently in the air surrounded by a flashing ball of light but I know he can get through it cause well he'll see...

Anyway looks like the ball disappeared and he's standing there flashing the colours of the nations and this is the what the person looks like when the true share crystal/crystals and well all he needs to do now is disperse the aura and yes it's a aura since when finished and when the aura changes the clothes of the user and gives them a aura that flashes well you know the answer oh yeah I forgot...

"You know you need to disperse it...if you want to use it!"

As i say that the area get covered in a bright light...

Hello I'm back anyway I forgot to mention this and I didn't put this as a future story but I cancelled the other story anyway I'm a amateur at writing just so you know but anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter


	2. A dark threat

.pov ?

As I regain my sight I see a decimated city with the culprit in front of me...trying to kill me...

And he looks like proud but it ain't proud it's someone else...

"I thought I killed you already? Oh well I guess I forgot to confirm it"said proud?

"Who are you why are you doing this..."

"Oh you can just call me..."oh no

"Proud black" said the now confirmed culprit

Well I guess you want to kill me I guess I'll kill you before you do it!"

"Hmhmhm...die mortal"said proud black

And my vision faded as he said that...knowing I'll never wake up

Pov proud

As I regain my sight I see the true goddess with what looks like a mirror next to her? But I digress from what I can tell I have a aura around me flashing the colours of the goddesses and my clothes changed iffy's coat and neps hoodie became a blue coat with a red bandana on it my pants became a dark green and my shoes were a dark red and on my head I gained a s-pad that was round and how I know this is cause I reverted back to base and when I regained my vision my clothes flashed the colours of the nations and my s-pad became a circle pad like Nepgear has...I wish I didn't just remember something but-

"Huh" a screen showing me that someone entered the area appeared and the person looks like me but with a black version of my past outfit oh yeah forgot to mention but my katana's blade became red and had electricity going along it since I had a bad feeling of said person so I drew the blade out

Then my vision went blurry as the area changed...

Pov protag of protags

1 hour later

Hey true you know I wonder why you make me wear this trench coat with orange fur on it?"

The true goddess said" well I did it so I can tell if your my nep but find where proud went fast!"

Ok give me a sec hey criore find the timeline or dimension this 'proud' person is...I seen him before and knew this would happen*sigh*"

And just like that I disappear to wherever proud went...again...

 **An: hey guys but I may cut this story short I realized that this would be longer to like 20chapters but well I kinda want to make a story where proud is the pov or main focus but this proud black person is only for this story so you can technically call this a second prologue for proud and the nep mentioned was adult nep I may throw in ultra noire but hey that will come if I remember that but oh well see ya I plan right now making this 3-4 chapters long I'll update this to a prologue see ya**


	3. A Black Death and seeing dead faces

***BOOM* *CRASH***

" damn it I can't hit him in fact I...well darn that doesn't look good"

I see the person who referred to themselves as 'proud black' which of course he looks like me but I digress right now he's holding a HUGE ball of energy with one arm which I bet HAS ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY THIS DIMENSIONS TIMELINE!...so naturally I have to stop it...but how?"

During the time proud was yelling at himself in his head proud black sent the ball of energy at proud

"Damn it I can't get away from it I don't have moves from that one franchise and I don't have a beam-blade so I'm gotta catch it...with my hands"

Proud caught the huge ball of energy with his hands but he was getting pushed back

"Guess I have to use my dark flame form(dark flame awakening in case you don't know)"

Proud got consumed by dark red flames(the appearance of the form for his past outfit is in one of my past storys) and he was able to slow the speed he was getting pushed back by alot but not enough to push it back

"Guess I got to use my new form but what should I call it...I know my true form"

Proud activated his true from(description in last chapter) which was enough to stop it but not enough to push it back

"DAMN IT WHY THIS FORM SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUSH THIS BACK...if only I had help...heh...guess I may die for the first time see my pals even my parents I loved them so much I wish they were here to save me now"

Proud cried at all the bad things that happened to him and only him he lost his parents his pals died he doomed a timeline and gotten a cpu canadate killed

Suddenly a hand that was peer black and had a black fog aura around it appeared on the right of proud while on the left side a hand that was yellow with a gold aura around it was on the left side of proud helped him push the ball back at proud black proud turned to identify who the hands belong to

And saw something he never expected

"Mom...dad is that you?"

The people looked like his parents only the person who looked like his father was completely black(imagine the color black) the only thing that wasn't black was his eyes and the were pure white like he had no pupils at all the person who looked like his mother was yellow...actually now that he looked at it more carefully it was a golden colour a black and red coat was visible but it was being lifted cause of the aura but only slightly and of course there were blue shorts and brown boots and the person also had red pupils with what looked like a circle with white lines surrounding it(if you know the game series the symbol is from you deserve a medal)

"Yes son it is me your father"said proud's father

"Same goes for me I'm your mother" said proud's mother

"It's been so long since I last seen you in fact you died right in front of me in fact your body's were assumed to be burnt to a crisp!"

"Well we weren't burnt to a crisp but instead we were sent to the future which...you don't want to see son also you may as well call me by my real name which is xeno"said xeno

"And call me by my real name as well then my real name which is aurora"said aurora

"Heheheheh now I know your real name mom and dad"

"I WILL KILL YOU MORTALS AND GO TO THE NEXT TIMELINE AND KILL EVERYONE THERE!" Said proud black

Oh yeah proud blacks outfit was destroyed his pants were cut in multiple places his shoes were alright surprisingly but his shirt and coat were gone and the rest of his body had cuts and was bleeding all over and his left eye was shut and his left arm was missing

"THIS MOVE WILL END IT... **DARK SHINE**..."said proud black which he began moving the only arm he had which charged a attack

"Hey dad do you know a move a can use to win this?"

"Yes in fact your mother knows it too just follow my movements and stand in the middle of us" said xeno

" **DARKNESS** "

" _GOLDEN_ "

"TIME"

" **ATTACK**!" Said proud black

" ** _WAVE_** " said the mother the father and son at the exact same time

To make things easier on the author since he is frankly to tired for this fight scene proud,aurora and xeno beat and killed proud black

"Hey son can I tell you something" said xeno

"Sure"

"Me and your mother are alive so we were wondering if we could live with you if not we can just go back to the future and..."said xeno

"You can in fact let's pray we get to present era gamindustri "

"Yeah let's..."

Pov Neptune(adult)

"Looks like I'm not needed guess I'll go and pay proud a vist when I get back and find out where he lives"

And as quickly as a nep could she went back to gamindustri to go well you know...

 **AUTHORS NOTE :** hey guys I'm back by the time this gets uploaded It will be 3:45 am...FUN...anyway I'll leave you to guess the connection with proud and adult Neptune anyway see you next story/chapter


End file.
